Higher Motives
by Humbuggy
Summary: After a day of filming, Kyoko falls asleep in Rens car leaving him with a dilemma.To wake or not to wake, that is the question. While PIRH is giving evil suggestions, Kyoko is dreaming of a certain... something? Ren& Kyouko for Ren's birthday. R&R!


Okay! This is a fic for Rens birthday, now Disclaimer bot!

TAKE IT AWAY!

Disaclimer Bot *Too busy staring moodily at roses that Disclaimer Bot does not own*

Humbuggy: Disclaimer Bot! I ORDER YOU!!!! DISCLAIM!!!

Disclaimer Bot: Humbuggy does not own skip beat. *Sigh*

Humbuggy: love is cruel

Feburary of th9

* * *

Ren thrummed his fingers lightly on the steering wheel as he waited for the traffic light to turn green. The rain was pelting down and making it hard to see but the rhythmic noise of the windscreen wipers created a sound the he found ridiculously soothing. And speaking of ridiculously soothing, a soft smile graced his face as he looked at the back seat where Kyoko lay sleeping. She looked so calm and the sound of her breathing was as relaxing as the sound of the rain and the windscreen wipers.

There was a valid reason why the girl was asleep in the back of his car, none of which had to do with chloroform or knock out pills in her coffee. Unlike Reino, the lead singer of Vie Ghoul, Ren did not have to use (that many) underhand methods to place the young actor in such a vulnerable position.

The reason for Kyoko being in the back of Ren's car (asleep) was this; they had been filming for Dark Moon all morning when there was a completer power blackout at 12:00. As the doors were all electric, everyone was stuck inside the studio.

The power didn't come back on for another five hours.

By that time they were well behind schedule and everybody made the decision to continue filming and finish that week's program. Because of this they ended up filming well into the night, in fact it was 11:30 when they had finished. It was currently 12:30 now, the storm (that was still in full swing) had set in over 2 hours ago. Kyoko had no transport other than her bike so Ren had offered to drive her home saying that it was too late, too cold and too wet for her to possibly cycle home.

"Besides" he told her, "You're an actor; you have to take care of yourself".

The Kyoko hadn't provided much resistance past "Oh no, I couldn't, I'll be fine" when he insisted. The young actor had been yawning heavily by the time they had reached his car. They had just left the car park when she curled up on the seat and fell asleep leaving Ren with a dilemma.

He didn't know where she lived.

She knew where she lived.

But she was asleep.

And Ren didn't want to wake her up.

And that was the _only_ reason why he was taking her to his house.

It nothing to do with a little voice in his head telling him that he wanted to see her sleeping in The guest bed(his bed)and eating breakfast at his house and smiling at him over the table and calling his house ho...

No.

He just didn't want to wake her up.

Nothing less.

NOTHING _more_.

It was nothing like that at all.

_Aaadddmmmit iiitt Rennn. Yoouuuu looovvvvveee heeerrrr. Yooooouuuu wwwaaaaannnnnttttt heeeerrrr. Sooooo take heerrrr. Yoooouuuu kkknnnnoooowww iitttt yoouurrr sseelllff. Stttooopp deennnyyyinnngg iittttttt._

"Shut up" Muttered Ren, his smile gone as he accelerated forward towards his flat." I don't need a voice in my head. And that's not true".

_Liiiaaarr llliiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaarrrrr pppaaannnttttssss ooonnnnn ffffiiiiiiirrrrrreeee. _

"My pants are _not_ on fire!"

Bbuuutttt iiittttsss ttttrrrruuuueeee thhhaaaatttt yyooouuuu'rrreeee hhhhaaarrrrdddd.

"Shut up" Hissed Ren, as it was true. There was something about Kyoko being peacefully asleep in the back of his car that Ren found just that little bit...

Well, the voice was telling him already, it wasn't like he needed to look down.

He drove the car smoothly in to the carport, and was suddenly faced with another dilemma, how to get Kyoko into his house and on the couch without waking her up.

_Lllloookkkss lliiikkkkeee yyyooouuuu wwwoonnn'ttt hhhaaavvvvee yyoouuuurrr liittttlllee fffaaannttasssyy aaannnyyy mmmoooorrreee. Poooorrrr yyooouuuu._

Ren definitely needed to take some pills. PIRH (Person In Rens' Head) was getting more evil by the second. It obviously had no respect for its unwilling host. But in the meantime he had an idea.

* * *

Ren smiled down at Kyoko, carried bridal style, in his arms. She had nestled into his chest the moment he had picked her up from inside the car, Kyoko was so light that he could hold her with one arm and not disturb her while he opened the door to his flat. He considered putting her on his couch, but giving in to the (silent to everyone but Ren) demands of PIRH, put her on his "guest" bed.

She gave a contented sigh and snuggled into the doona. She looked so beautiful and angelic that Ren couldn't help himself.

He kissed her on the lips.

Turning to leave, he stopped. Something of his fantasy remained, something that he just( like the kiss) couldn't help himself about. Knowing that he should probably sleep on the couch, but telling himself that PIRH would never let him sleep if he didn't, he stretched out beside her, arm over her waist. As he went to sleep, he dimly felt Kyoko press herself to him, but this information went unregistered in his brain as he breathed in her scent.

He didn't feel guilty at all.

Ren woke at three in the morning and suddenly realised what he had done.

This may have been something to do with PIRH's evil, triumphant chuckle.

_Hehhhhehhhhehhhh. Ahhhh, Reeeennn, whhhatttt hhhaaaavvvve yyooouuu doooonnnnee noooww? Iiii ttttoooollldddd yyyyoooouuuu not ttooo pppuuuutttt hhhheeeerrr ooonnn yyyooouuurrr bbbeeeeddd bbbuuttt wwwouullldd yyoooouuuu lllisten? Noo, aaannnndddd nnnnoooowww wwwhhhhaaatttt?_

"Shut, it" Hissed Ren. "For gods sakes, I could go to jail for this."

He stumbled towards the couch, trying to be a silent as possible, warring feelings of horror at what he'd done and the fact that he had not felt guilty at sleeping beside her or about kissing her as well as the fact that he _wanted to do it again_ bounced around in his head.

Because of this, he didn't see or hear how Kyoko's sleep became disturbed as she gave a little cry and tossed around as if she was trying to find someone who had just left her.

No he was having a silent argument with himself.

And so missed everything...

Including the quiet, unhappy murmur of "Ren"

* * *

**The 10th of Febuary**

Kyoko gave a yawn and rolled over, pressing into the pillow with a sigh. Her bed was so comfy that she should have woken well rested but instead she could only remember the disquieting, vivid and somewhat uncomfortable dream that she had had last night.

She didn't like it.

Sighing she opened her eyes and got a shock.

She saw white doona covers and white pillows.

This meant one thing.

She wasn't in her bed.

She wasn't in her room.

She wasn't at the daryuma.

She was at Ren's house, in his "guest" bed.

And she didn't know how she got there.

All she remembered was getting into his car and the dream. Panicking slightly, but trying to hold it together she lay on the bed desperately trying to think things through.

And failing miserably.

There really was only one thing for it. She would have to go out and ask Ren why she was here, without freaking out overly much.

About to swing the doona off her, she froze, a single terrifying thought stuck in her brain.

"Do I have clothes on?"

_Oh shit, I actually said that aloud._

She peered under the covers and gave a loud sigh of relief. She was still wearing the clothes that she had fallen asleep in, except that her shoes were not on her feet.

_Okay, that's not too bad. Why was I worried about it? Ren's a gentleman, he would never take advantage of someone like that. He's not Shotaro. _A thunder cast expression was suddenly on her face. _Damn you Shotaro, I will get my revenge on yoouuu! _Demons gathered around her and evil expression was born terrifying the living daylights of the bird flying out side the window.

(It died by the way)

The demons cackled madly and flew around the room happily.

~Somewhere in Tokyo, Shos house.~

ARGH! IT HURTS! WHATS IS THAT? WHATS DOING IT! MAKE IT STOOOPPP!!!MAKE IT STOOOPPPP!!!

~back at Ren's house~

But then the demons and the evil expression and the dark aura disappeared, She gave a heavy sigh and slumped. The revenge would have to wait until after she got her answer from Ren.

Swinging her covers off, she padded over to the door and opened it silently, carefully shutting it behind her. The sound of sizzling oil and the smell of fried eggs wafted from the kitchen reminding Kyoko that she hadn't eaten since yesterdays' lunch. Following her nose she ended up in Rens kitchen where he was standing over a pan of frying eggs, humming Happy Birthday.

Spatula in hand.

Hearing the hesitant sound of footsteps that could only belong to Kyoko, he turned and smiled.

"Good morning, Kyoko, how was your sleep?" he asked her so politely that Kyoko tensed, fearing that she had made him mad in some sort of way. She gauged his reaction, looking for the first hint of his 'gentleman smile', there was none and she relaxed. Perhaps he wasn't mad at her after all. _He's probably just being really polite._

_"_It was lovely"

Ren frowned as he turned back to the eggs and flipped them over. "So why do you look so tired then, if it was that good of a sleep?"

_Perhaps he is angry_

"I, I just had a bad dream" She said, chewing her lip unhappily.

Ren looked at her with an unfathomable expression on his face. "Tell me about it."

_He wants to know about it? But, why?_ She continued chewing her lip. _Well, he is my sempai; I'll just alter it a bit. _

"There was an Angel" she finally decided, "And he carried me in his arms and the wrapped me in a cloud that was so warm, like a soft coat, he kissed me on the lips and held me in his arms and I felt so safe, like nothing bad would ever happen to me. But then he went somewhere, he left. It was so cold and nothing was warm anymore and I was scared. And I searched for him called for him to come back, but he never came back." Kyoko lowed her eyes sadly, feeling tears start to well in her eyes. Ren looked at her, for once allowing the pain in his heart to show on his face clearly.

Next thing Kyoko knew was that she had been enfolded in a hug that felt as warm as the "Angels" embrace. She gave a heavy sigh, wondering if she was allowed to feel so safe in the actor's arms.

_I feel bad about lying but, I don't want him to know. _

_I really don't._

Ren released her and looked down on her with the softest look on his face, a look that she had not seen since Corn, a look that she had never seen on Corns face but once or twice. The resemblance was so uncanny and the look of tenderness reminded her so much of the "Angel" in her dreams that tears began to run down her face.

Ren enfolded her in his arms once more and as she wrapped her arms around him, tears still seeping through her closed eyes.

"I lied" she whispered, so softly that Ren could barely hear her, "There was no Angel, the angel was you." And she began to cry harder.

And Ren?

Ren said nothing. The calm love in his heart was more than enough for now; he could wait for another rainy day.

(The bird was still dead and was begining to smell)

* * *

Well? what did you think, my first Skip Beat fan fic, so GIVE ME FEED BACK!

or the reviews monster will get u!

No seriously.

It. will. Get. You.


End file.
